Flaerivus Grevauldyn
Flaerivus Grevauldyn was one of the earliest Magisters of Mystra, having held the title for a few years during the 2 century DR. His reign lasted for three years. Description In his youth, Flaerivus was a dashing and charismatic man with a shrewd mind, merry demeanor and sharp wit. His charm wore away with age however, and he became quite paranoid and barbaric in his later years. History Early Life Flaerivus was once a mercenary in Athkatla, having accumulated enough power and influence to charter his own company, the Silver Swordpoint, in the Year of the Cockatrice's Stare, 131 DR. At some point in his younger years, the debonair warrior discovered an old tomb that held a number of arcane secrets, including spells that allowed Flaerivus to imbue his clenched fish with magical power. In the Year of the King's Destiny, 137 DR, the raffish Flaerivus and his mercenaries rescued a priestess of Mystra from a band of orcs. In return for this brave deed, she taught him the fundamental aspects of the Art. In the span of two years, Flaerivus dedicated himself to magical studies and had ascended to a level among the highest-ranking mages of the Realms. Rise to Power Flaerivus was considered an "upstart" among the mages of the Shoon Imperium and faced his first real challenge in the Year of the Impenetrable Mystery, 141 DR, from Thaerdimor the self-proclaimed "Mage-King" of Daerimathlor. Flaerivus defeated the ruler of the island kingdom and fought off many other challengers in the decade to come. In the Year of the Kraken, 151 DR, Flaerivus defeated a group of mages who, according to the Athkatlan sage Merlivert, were the "six most powerful" spellcasters of the Sword Coast. He arose from the battle completely changed; as Merlivert described him, Flaerivus was a "living black flame as tall as a man". He proceeded to travel the lands, flying from one wizard tower to another, indiscriminately killing any mages he encountered. When the marauding mage ventured into one such tower he was stopped, and welcomed, by Azuth who appeared in the form of an impossibly tall man holding blue stars in his hands. The God of Wizards offered Flaerivus Grevauldyn the office of Magister. As Magister One of Flaerivus's first acts as magister was to gather several young apprentices in service to himself and established a great school of wizardry. He taught his pupils to serve him with strict obedience and ordered them to gather any magic they discovered in order that he was always had the most powerful spells at any given time. Other mages saw this as a grave threat and banded together to assault the vulgarian mage en masse in the Year of the Jealous Hag, 154 DR. As Flaerivus attempted to master an incomplete personal mantle, the resulting magical feedback ripped his body to shreds and killed many of the powerful mages that had attacked his fledgling academy. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Teachers Category:Magisters Category:Inhabitants of Athkatla Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of Southwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants